


【J禁／榎吉】かわいいすぎる（R）

by Yuki_guo



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體／原作無關＋日劇穿越－《鍵のかかった部屋》榎本徑 x《家族ゲーム》吉本荒野





	【J禁／榎吉】かわいいすぎる（R）

最近是跨年夜的關係，吉本荒野在沼田家熱情的挽留之下連續待了好幾天，再次見到榎本徑的時候已經是將近一個禮拜後了。

「呼ばれてないのにジャジャジャジャーン－－！」  
他踹開地下室的門，安靜而密閉的空間裡馬上響起了家庭教師大聲吼叫的回音。  
「榎本さん－－我們好久不見了－－」見到正在鑽研鎖頭的男人完全沒有要搭理自己的意思，他邊拖著煩人的長音邊跳到自己身旁，把耳機給摘下後彎腰在對方耳邊笑著說。  
「有沒有很想我？」舔了口耳廓，吉本在榎本還來不及反應之際就馬上退開。

「討厭啦榎本さん都不理我！人家好不容易擠出時間來找你的，難過地都要哭了喔！」  
「你在沼田家。」意即如果要來的話隨時可以來。  
吉本被男人突然的鬆口給愣住，不知道該回什麼的時候那人的指尖便搭上他的手臂，扯過來的時候太順了、自己就坐到對方的大腿上頭。勾起唇，吉本故意用著做作的語氣說道：

「嘛、榎本さん很想我可以直說喔，吉本老師隨時都可以來陪你的。」迅速的在唇上親了一口，吉本眼尾帶著不易察覺的溫柔，正想從對方身上下來、卻被抱住自己的榎本皺著眉頭拉住了。  
「怎麼了？想做？」說著說著雙手便想把男人的襯衫給脫掉，榎本抓住吉本的手十指緊扣，小動作讓家庭教師的心臟漏了一拍。

「吉本你、」他皺著眉，像是在思索著要用什麼樣的措辭說出口。

「你是不是胖了？」

「はい？」當下吉本荒野真的只能發出一個極度不禮貌的單音節（雖然平常他的行為就沒什麼禮貌可言），然後豎起眉毛的擺出一個傷心的臉。  
「......在意？」榎本小心翼翼的問著，鏡片下的雙眼帶著溫柔和不安，吉本悄悄的收緊雙手，讓他跟對方的指縫近到沒有距離。  
「才沒有啦－－鬧你的。」吉本勾起一個極度撫媚的笑容，然後雙手掛在對方的肩膀上、雙唇湊近。  
「徑くん、想做嗎......」嘟起唇來靠近，讓本就不是什麼正人君子的榎本禁不起誘惑的壓上。

＊

「嗚、好舒服……」層層衣物堆疊在鎖骨處，毛茸茸的頭顱抵在胸口，濕漉漉的舌尖不停的繞著乳暈畫圈，卻怎麼樣都不肯咬上乳頭的嫩肉。吉本撐著雙手坐在工作台上，雙眼稍稍瞇起望著男人的雙手輕扯自己的皮帶，雙唇不自覺張開、舌尖也探了出來的濕潤下唇。  
無視於吉本挺起胸膛的渴求，榎本沿著白皙的皮膚一路往下，到了敏感的腰部故意吸吮了好幾次，引起身下人淺淺的喘息。榎本輕輕地哼出鼻息，帶著那麼一點寵溺讓吉本勾上他還卡在自己跨間的手指、然後帶著一起解開金屬的皮帶。

「榎本さん太慢了。」那人抬頭，望見對方的瞳孔裡帶著一點吉本荒野的急切和田子雄大的羞赧，把對方的內褲和牛仔褲脫下來以後，榎本徑一手把修長的手指伸進去內褲裡頭、另一手抬起了對方的左大腿－露出了粉嫩的穴口－，站起身來吻住戀人豐厚的雙唇。  
舌頭壓在上顎的感覺過於酥麻，吉本只得軟著腰摟著男人的肩頸，任由男人大力的手勁捏揉自己的下身。  
「哼、榎本、さん......舒服、」腳底抵在桌面上的左腳抬起、壓在榎本的跨間，對方終於肯放過自己已被咬得紅腫的雙唇，他便讓雙腳垂著晃動，偶爾蹭過對方西裝褲的小動作不被榎本給理會。  
「榎本さん也很想要吧－－」把下巴抵在對方肩頭，故作矯情的拉長尾音，吉本刻意讓熱氣噴撒在那人耳邊，感受到榎本徑微微地顫抖，他得意地笑著往耳廓輕吻、發出啾的一聲。  
「吉本－－」  
「噓。」吉本退開身子、雙腳都撐上桌面的露出羞恥的部位，凌亂的髮絲稍稍掩著他的眉眼卻更顯曖昧，食指抵著自己的唇示意他不要說話，另一手卻暗示的拉過榎本的指尖到自己的穴口撫摸。  
榎本聽話的在抹過潤滑液後探入那早已被體液染濕到一蹋糊塗的秘密深處、做著潤滑的同時欣賞著戀人享受的神情。  
「嗯、嗚榎本さん、呼、再快一點......」榎本幾乎整個上半身都貼到吉本身上，嘴唇再度緩緩蹭上紅蕊讓他忍不住瞬間拔高了喘息、對方古板的黑色鏡框貼在自己的肌膚上雖有些冰涼，卻又引出另一種難受的快感。

「快點來操我。」  
吉本笑得誘人，語氣甜得像是裹了層糖蜜的草莓，讓人想一口吃下。榎本用了點力把吉本荒野的雙腳抬到自己肩上，吉本便趁戀人不注意的時候偷吻一口就在眼前的軟嫩臉頰，用著得逞的語氣說著讓人興奮的話。

「操的我合不攏腿、嘴裡只喊得出榎本さん的名字，不好嗎？」  
榎本聞言稍稍瞪大了雙眼，卻在對上吉本荒野眼中不可收拾的慾望之際化為暗沉的漆黑。  
這句話是徹底犯規了呢，不過－－

「樂意之至。」

＊

熱燙的柱身在自己的體內深入，上衣還穿著完好的吉本仰著頭喘氣，躺在硬得要命的桌面、卻也因為從體內不斷湧出的快感而感覺不到腰間的痠痛。  
「嗯、嗯嗯......哼、好快......」榎本雙手掐入吉本荒野的大腿，留下明顯的紅印。指尖順著肌膚溜到腰間，用力一抵即讓吉本的屁股抬得更高，這時身下的人卻慌慌張張的抓住自己的手腕喊著別碰。  
榎本徑抬起單眉、疑惑的神情隔著眼鏡凝視著吉本，反而讓對方一瞬間有些心動了。

「田子？」幾乎是在聽到榎本叫的稱呼之後就不高興的撇著嘴轉頭，眼珠子轉啊轉的，最後還是選擇瞪了他一眼。  
「最討厭徑くん了！」田子雄大賭氣不看自己的神情實在過於可愛，榎本徑彎下身子讓雙臂都抵在那人頭的兩側。形成一個類似於壁咚的狀態。  
「怎麼了、突然鬧彆扭。」榎本徑嘴角勾起溫柔的角度，用鼻尖討好般輕輕蹭了一下對方的，田子便抬手把自己的眼鏡給摘下，直接的眼神接觸讓田子雄大更受不了地緊閉雙眼，臉頰紅通通的像一顆熟透的蘋果。

「......我很胖啦、不要捏。」扭扭捏捏的說出這樣的話，田子已經想找個洞鑽進去了。被自己的戀人說身材什麼的，就算原本不介意也有點難過。  
聽到他彆扭的話。榎本先是愣了一會、難得露出了一個很糾結的表情，捧著田子的雙頰不停啄吻。  
「徑、徑くん、……」田子雄大伸出手想抵住對方的胸膛，指尖卻被榎本拉到唇邊吻住。  
「你太可愛了。」壓住雙唇之前還不忘捕捉田子因為過於害羞而愣住的神情，舌尖竄進與之起舞，腰間也跟著動了起來。  
「才、才不、嗯嗚......太、哼、不要......」汗濕的瀏海服貼在額間，榎本就像是要把快要滿溢而出的心情給抒發出來般的不停吻著自己，讓他只能喘不過氣的雙頰燒紅。  
「嗚啊、……徑、要去了嗚嗚－－」田子雄大忍不住快意的失神，腰間不停的顫抖著。榎本像隻貓一樣舔著身下人的肩頸、邊感受著穴內的緊緻邊悶哼一聲，隨著田子的高潮釋放在對方體內。

＊

「還是很介意？」榎本露出溫柔的笑容，伸出手要抱的戀人過於可愛讓他再一次忍不住的緊緊吻住對方。  
「沒有啦。倒是徑くん……」田子彆扭的駁斥著，倒是比較擔心榎本徑是真的很在意自己的身材，正想問出口而已榎本徑便馬上回應。  
「我不介意。」田子迅速抬起雙眼，看見榎本帶著笑意的雙眼如星河一樣閃爍，雙頰就不自覺又燒紅起來。  
帶回眼鏡的榎本把雙手悄悄溜到對方的指尖，輕輕一勾便十指相扣。  
「為什麼？」  
「為什麼呢。」榎本沒有回答對方的問題，只是湊上前去、近乎是抵在對方的唇邊，收緊了指尖便偏頭吻上。

－－因為喜歡吧。


End file.
